Itazurana Hana
Itazuaran Hana is a first-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance She has hot pink hair in a heart-shaped bun tied up with a light pink rubber band. She has light pink eyes with dark pinkish-purple eyeshadow, a small bulbous nose, and thin eyebrows and lips. Her bust size is 1. She wears fushcia socks with black polka dots. Personality Itazurana has the Phone Addict persona. She will strike a pose if you aim a camera at her, and will quickly snap a photo of a murder if she sees one and send the photo to the police. She is not a very nice person to most people in the school. She's only nice to a few people, and would try and hurt people emotionally for self gain, whatever that may be. By that, I mean that she tries to drive them to suicide by saying rumors about her like "She only eats Pop-Tarts!" or "She looks like a freak!" Sometimes, she'll go up to them and "bully" them (like telling them that nobody likes them), but if they say the slightest insult, like "I dislike you slightly" she will run off onto the rooftop and cry her eyes out. She is afraid of blood, gore, death, and she is homophobic and panphobic, for the most part. To the few people that she's nice to, she will never spread bad rumors about them, but good rumors that increase their reputation. She gives them money and blackmail. And, if they kill anyone, they help discard of the evidence. If they kidnap anyone, she will not go to school until the victim's mind is broken. If someone kidnaps her, she will struggle until she is fully mind-broken. If you take her to school when she's mind-broken, she will go on a killing spree. If you aim a camera at her, she will turn her head away a bit, look at the camera with the corner of her eye, and smirk evilly. When she sees murder or corpses, she will walk away quickly, with her hands in a fist (unless she and the murderers are friends, then she will help clean up). Backstory Itazurana was born at 11:59:59 PM at a hospital in Shisuta Town. Throughout her childhood, she would often visit animal shelters to help with the animals. She also snuck into puppy and cat mills to feed and pet them, once even going so far to steal a Shiba Inu straight out of it's cage. It died two years later, and Itazurana stopped visiting shelters so often. She was often reprimanded as a child for sneaking out. Relationships Sakura Akino: One of the few people that Itazurana actually cares about. She doesn't know about who she is at all, and often calls her "that gardener girl". She often helps her make plant food. She is an exception to Ita's panphobia. Akino Hana: Her sister. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her, even if her life depended on it. Gem Uraifu: Itazurana is suspicious of her. She stalks her daily, and tries to keep her friend away from her. Eiji Fuijo: Tries to stay away from him and forget about him. Touma Hiroshi: Her ex. She refuses to speak to him when they meet up in the hallways. Taro Yamada: She often checks up on him. However, she is not (and will never be) romantically attracted to him. Kizana Sunobu: Ita looks up to her, and wants to be her friend (despite always forgetting to ask). Routine At 7:00, she enters the school. At 7:05, she changes into her indoor shoes. At 7:12, she walks through the school. At 8:00, she walks to class. At 12:00, she leaves class and walks through the school again. At 1:30, she walks to class. At 3:00, she walks through the school again. At 3:30, she goes to the tree in the back of the school and reads a book. At 3:55, she goes back into the school and walks through it again. At 4:00, she changes into her outdoor shoes. At 4:05, she goes to the bathhouse and bathes. At 5:00, she leaves. Quotes "A c-corpse? MOMMY!" (Seeing a dead body) "You killed t-them? Ew, what in the world is w-wrong with you? G-Go away!" (Seeing someone kill someone else) "Please don't kill me!" (Seeing a weapon) "Thanks, Lieutenant Obvious." (Being complemented once) "Are you kidding me? It sounds like you lied to me the first time! You can't be my friend if you're going to stoop so low." (Being complemented more than once) "Is this blood? It better be just ketchup or red paint." (Seeing blood) "No, NO! T-That's not true! G-Go away! MONSTER!" (Gossiping about her crush to her) "Wait...what? Can you repeat that? Oh...that's...that's certainly good to know. I'll make sure that the whole school learns about this! Thanks, dearie!" (Gossiping about a stranger to her) "Oh, ew! EWEWEWEWEW!" (Dumping any liquid onto her from the rooftop) "Oh god, no! Don't do that! Ugh, leave me alone and let me wash off, you clumsy sadist!" (Dumping any liquid on her not from the rooftop) "I saw you kill someone! I refuse to talk!" (Trying to talk to her after murder) "You're acting like you're insane! Stop it, you worthless peasant!" (Witnessing someone visibly insane) "What the...? YOU'RE INSANE!" (Witnessing someone laugh insanely) "Oh...ew..." (Witnessing someone take a panty shot of another student) "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERTED LAZYBONES!" (Victim of a panty shot) "Why?" (Asking her to follow you) "Ugh! Only because it's cold over here. I can't even..." (Being told to go away) "Okay, there should be a reason. Might as well go check on that gardener again." (Being told to go away when you two are friends) "Sure. I kinda want to see them cry, now that I think about it." (Being told to distract someone) "I brought contacts to school today so that I could see. They were supposed to make my eyes look creepy. Can you get them? I think that they're near the fountain." (Task) "Wow! Thanks!" (Accepting her task) "Aw, why not? You meanie! Hmph!" (Denying her task) "Cool! Thanks a bunch!" (Completing her task) "Well, I have nothing better to do, so sure." (Asking for a favor) "Sure. I'll get some blackmail. You can count on me." (Asking for blackmail) "Um, okay. I don't usually do this, but you're my friend, so sure. Besides, that weird gardener girl wants more plant food. She said that she's running out." (Asking to kill someone for you) "You want me to turn someone into a slave? Sure thing. I won't rest until they want to be dead!" (Asking to torture someone) "Unless you want to help, leave." (visiting her in Ayano's basement, torturing someone) "Mm-hm. Yup. Yeah. Certainly." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "They seemed like the kind of person to do that. It was only a matter of time!" (Reacting to a truth on the internet) Stats Trivia *She was originally supposed to be nice, but I revised that. *She was originally supposed to be a joke OC. *Her favorite song is Everything Must Go by Nero's Day at Disneyland. Gallery Itazurana Hana.png SRequest4.png Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Hypnosis Club Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Phone Addict